


Bendin' the Rules

by Carol S (lapillus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/pseuds/Carol%20S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the good old days. Long songs with uncut bridges in mono and leisurely clips with the only fast cutting and special effects provided by the show's editors... (Oh, you wanted me to talk about the vid - Ah, the good old days of brotherly sacrifice and the incipient end of the world.)  Done using only the computer equivalent of tech available for VCR vidding for the VividCon 2011 Challenge - Blast From the Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendin' the Rules

Ah, the good old days. Long songs with uncut bridges in mono and leisurely clips with the only fast cutting and special effects provided by the show's editors... (Oh, you wanted me to talk about the vid - Ah, the good old days of brotherly sacrifice and the incipient end of the world.) Done using only the computer equivalent of tech available for VCR vidding for the VividCon 2011 Challenge - Blast From the Past.

  
Streaming via Viddler:  


Download fullsize mpg2: [Here](http://triptychvids.com/vids/bendintherules.mpg) or [here](http://www.viddler.com/explore/lapillus/videos/10/).  


> **Bendin' The Rules** Pity my brother  
> For how he's suffered me  
> Through nameless towns  
> And cold prairie  
> For restless women  
> At the end of the line  
> Who tendered checks for  
> A promise divine  
> Cash as quick as "vegas"  
> Like "vegas" in a dream  
> I work this charismatic ruse  
> For my brother's peace and being  
> Sittin' tight in moline  
> The money on the bed  
> With every memory sharp to me  
> And the fear of times ahead  
>  
>
>> CHORUS  
> Maybe the good book  
> Came from the divine  
> Or maybe it was written  
> Just to keep us in line  
> The mistakes of the sages  
> Make the rules for the fools  
> So father forgive me  
> For bendin' the rules...
> 
> Well, mister he improved some  
> With the money I scammed  
> Some days his light shines as bright  
> As the light of the promised land  
> Death was often something  
> We freely would discuss  
> When he was ten and I was twelve  
> And the spectre would often brush  
> In and out of treatments  
> Since twenty months of age  
> At eighteen the insurance  
> No longer would maintain  
> And my old man in the kitchen  
> His hands upon his face  
> Did weep to shake his very soul  
> In the darkness of this place
> 
> CHORUS
> 
> Hold me Saint Christopher  
> Over every county line  
> Overlook my blasphemy  
> For the sake of buying time  
> Grant him days of laughter  
> Bestow me clemency  
> He sleeps soft in the back seat  
> His freedom from ordeal  
> To every ruddy youngster  
> Off free in summer's fields  
> And every young lass poised to claim  
> Her share of what love yields  
> To all the grieving angels  
> And the litany of saints  
> I am my brother's keeper  
> To what end decides the fates
> 
> CHORUS
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this vid I hadn't intended to do it for the Challenge show, it was just a vid that had sprung nearly fully formed in my head when listening to stuff from the dark and dusty depths of my music collection (How could I have forgotten about a song where a guy sells himself to save his brother? Not to mention all the other imagery lining up.)  As I started to work on it, however, it started looking very much like what I did back at the start of my vidding career in the days of VCR vidding, both stylistically and thematically so I decided that it would be fun to try doing it with the same limitations that I'd had as a VCR vidder - longer clips, no tweaking of them, tweaking of music limited to cutting and fades (I had scary tech as a VCR vidder - I had a little black box that would let me fade both audio and video, something otherwise out of reach of most vidders).  And as such, I had a blast doing it.


End file.
